


Disconnected

by isthisenoughorcanwegohigher



Series: Damaged [3]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, i don't know if it's a dream or not either, this part is open for interpertation, well actually i do but it's intentionally open ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthisenoughorcanwegohigher/pseuds/isthisenoughorcanwegohigher
Summary: The aftermath of Newt's suicide attempt.





	Disconnected

**Author's Note:**

> _I admit I’m a bit of a victim in the worldwide system too_   
>  _But I’ve found my sweet escape when I’m alone with you_

Thomas jerked awake on the couch, already feeling the tears drying on his cheeks. He blinked, still slightly disoriented by the sound of the heart monitor’s steady tone and the sight of Newt’s body being jerked off the bed by the strength of the electric shocks from the defibrillator.

Already, the sound in his head from the heart monitor was being replaced by a worried voice and the pressure of a hand on his knee.

“Thomas! Thomas, hey, it was a nightmare. Look at me, Thomas. That’s it, eyes on me, you’re okay, Tommy.”

Thomas blinked and listened to the voice, staring at the person as their face slowly came in to focus in front of him.

“Newt,” Thomas breathed, his hand reaching out to grab the one on his knee, a smile tugging at his lips.

“Hey, Tommy.” Newt shifted a little closer as Thomas sat up, blinking the last of the sleep from his eyes.

“You’re home,” Thomas whispered, tangling his fingers with Newt’s, eyeing him like the blond boy might disappear if he looked away.

Newt laughed softly. “Course I’m home. Where else would I be?”

Thomas swallowed the already growing lump in his throat as he took in the fact that Newt was still here, still alive, squeezing their hands together as if it was their last day together.

“Dunno,” he said at last, in answer to Newt’s question. “Dunno where else you’d be.”

Newt smiled, and Thomas took it in hungrily. He’d started treasuring each and every moment he spent with Newt since the afternoon Newt had almost died. Thomas was sure that Newt was beginning to get annoyed by his need to be with him all the time, but Newt wasn’t saying anything about it, so until his nerves settled and he knew for sure that he wouldn’t lose Newt, Thomas was content to be as clingy as their lives allowed.

“Did you have dinner yet?”

“What?” Thomas stared in confusion for a moment, thrown by the abrupt change in conversation.

“You know they usually order pizza or something for the group Wednesday nights, so I was wondering if you ate or not yet, ‘cause I could go for an ice cream sundae right now,” Newt said.

“Oh.” Thomas nodded. “No, right, I ate.” He hadn’t, but Newt didn’t need to know that. “Why don’t you turn the television on while I go get ice cream?”

Newt grinned and pressed a quick kiss to Thomas’s cheek before grabbing the remote and settling into the couch.

Thomas stood and made his way to the kitchen, a soft smile on his face. Maybe, he thought, maybe Newt was in the same place he was, needing the constant reassurance that they still had each other. 

Thomas set about making the sundaes. Over the sound of his own wonderful sundae making skills–not that Frypan would agree on that–he could hear Newt settle on reruns of Tom and Jerry.

He knew that Newt often had trouble being emotionally vulnerable, and hoped that the therapy group Newt had been required to attend as part of the hospital’s mandatory suicide prevention program would help with that, but as long as Newt was still by his side, still alive, grinning and laughing and kissing him, Thomas was content to wait as long as he needed to to know that Newt was really going to be okay.

With this in mind, Thomas picked up the bowls of ice cream and headed back to the couch, where Newt was curled up against the armrest, laughing quietly. He reached out to grab his bowl when Thomas sank into the cushion next to him.

“Thank you, Tommy.” He offered Thomas another blinding smile.

“Course.”

Thomas leaned back into the couch and allowed the heat radiating from Newt to finally let him relax for the first time since he’d fallen into the fitful sleep he’d woken from.

It didn’t take long for either boy to finish their sundaes. Thomas set the bowls on the coffee table and moved closer to Newt, who was currently frowning and sticking his thumb in his mouth.

“Brain freeze?” Thomas asked, smirking.

“Shut up,” Newt mumbled around his thumb.

Thomas shook his head and put an arm around Newt, pulling the blond boy into his side. He felt Newt relax into his touch, sighing, and Thomas felt his heart beat a little faster, warming his chest. He lifted his hand and let his fingers rest in Newt’s hair, playing with it.

Newt hummed and closed his eyes.

When Thomas felt his breathing even out, he glanced down at the older boy against his side. He felt the familiar tears pool in his eyes, but this time, they didn’t fall. Things were improving, if only slightly. Thomas leaned down and pressed a kiss into Newt’s hair.

Newt wasn’t exactly okay, but neither was Thomas. He had hope, though, that he was Newt’s escape as much as Newt was his. He had his own place in the world, and he wouldn’t trade it for a thing.


End file.
